mha_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ez
Born of two heroes, Ez was lucky enough to be blessed with his mothers quirk The Goomoonryong. At first, many of the children saw him as quirk less or possessed an insignificant one. At the age of six, he was trained vigorously by his father in martial arts. For, his father knew his son may have not inherited his quirk. If Ez was to survive, he needed to learn to defend himself. Thus, his father taught Ez many martial arts (Using only real life experience from Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Kenpo, and Capoeria.) Many of the children with aggressive quirks attempted to pick on Ez, only to share a wonderful kiss with the concrete. What Ez lacked in his quirks power, he made up with skill and fighting prowess in close combat. His father called the culmination of his experience and teachings from the master before him, the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. Due to his mothers quirk, the need to sleep was unnecessary as was many other functions a human required to survive. So, Ez focused on academic knowledge and training daily, but that didn't stop him from pranking a few people now and then. He wears lead ankle, waist, wrist, chest, and thigh weights at all times when at school or at home. In middle school, he was dubbed a genius far beyond his age. Due to cutting social interaction out of his life, learning more about the world was his hobby. Even to the finest detail, he wanted to learn the secrets of life and discover answers to questions modern researchers didn't know. His knowledge is on par with doctors and advanced biologists, not to include knowledge in other fields. Often times, Ez can be found in the back of the class craving his thirst for knowledge or preparing another prank. At the age of eight, his father became the CEO of Stein corps. With the finances now at hand, his father nurtured his sons talent for creation. To fulfill the lack of offensive abilities, Ez turned to external support. Ez started by making weapons from easily accessible materials, but after weeks of tests he concluded they were altogether insufficient. (WIP) Personality Ez is a special individual, and some might see that special as special ed. However his intelligence, calm demeanor in tough situations, and leadership skills are what earned him his position. He is an incredibly loyal friend to a fault, but his lack of restraint with his words can get him in trouble. He loves making jokes, doing fun things, checking out the booty, and trying to figure out why a condom isn't used as gloves. Most occasions he is rather relaxed/lazy, and enjoys being around people. Often in a good mood, he usually tries to make people laugh for the hell of it. However, like all others the history of torture and sadness has given him a personality disorder. When around potential threats, Ez can be extremely rigid and cold. Appearance Ez has a very muscular structure, most of the time goofing off or exploring things to do. His Inky black hair changes often, as he dyes it often to brown or dirty blonde. After he transforms, his hair falls out until regrowing rapidly after some time. He has no fat tissue. Eyes change colors depending on monsters genetic material consumed or in darkness. Wears steampunk style scientist glasses, but removes them before a battle or during one. When without armor, Ez wears a hoodie, normal clothes, or women's clothes. At times, Ez will be carrying a large sack over his shoulder filled with rare metals, biomass, alcohol, personal belongings or women's bra's. Ez has a pack of poker cards made of silver, if set into a battle he will crush then turn them into hundreds of needles. Complexion consists of a golden tan. One distinct future would be his baldness after a transformation, the other is a horizontal scar across his throat that never seemed to go away despite his healing factor and a circular scar where his heart is for mysterious reasons. Techniques/Equipment (List Techniques you have worked for and equipment you have obtain.) Library * Approved by (An admin or moderator will provide their signature here) Category:Incomplete RPCs